Guitar Strings: Before and After Happily Ever After
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Send requests for any prompts or scenarios you would like from this story. Anything you guys can think of, I will do my best to write them perfectly. Angst and Fluff is welcomed.
1. How It All Began

**I decided the best way to start off was with the beginning.**

 **If you have not read the actual story first, I suggest you do that first.**

* * *

It was an easy job.

Sneak in, find the guitar, take it, then leave before anyone realized he was there. That was the plan.

For such a large family, you'd think that at least one of them would check if all the windows were properly closed at night. But one window had been left slightly open.

This made Ernesto's job so much easier.

The musician quietly climbed into the house through the one window that had been left opened. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the jagged wood sticking up that had prevented the window from closing. So as he slipped silently inside, he earned a small gash on his ankle.

Yes, it hurt like hell but he had a mission, he couldn't stop now.

So Ernesto bit back the pain and carried on, grinding his teeth when he had to step down with his right foot.

Most of the doors were closed, this proved to be more difficult than expected. Ernesto didn't know where these people put the guitar but one thing was certain. He was not leaving without it.

Somewhere near the end of the hallway, a door was opened just slightly but enough for De La Cruz to peek inside. From the small opening, Ernesto saw it. The miracle guitar.

As silent as possible, Ernesto pushed the door opened just enough for him to sneak into before closing the door fully.

In the center of the room was a wooden crib, as Ernesto crept by he saw a baby boy sleeping inside. The boy seemed to be around a few months maybe even a year old, not that Ernesto would know or care.

De La Cruz looked around the room, on a table were a few stuffed animals and even a card. In handwritten cursive writing, it said:

 ** _Welcome to the Family, Miguel!_**

Ernesto looked pass all the baby stuff to see what he had come for. With a smile, the man grasped the miracle guitar into his hand.

Now, he would remain young and handsome for years. At least, until people began to get suspicious.

De La Cruz then silently opened the single window in the small bedroom. Just as he was about to crawl out, a sudden thought made him stop.

While he was here, he might as well make sure the legend was true.

Settleing back down, De La Cruz held the guitar in front of him. As quiet as possible, the musician began to play a soft tune so the magic could heal his ankle injury.

Pulling up his pant leg, Ernesto was angry and confused to see that the gash was still there.

This couldn't be right, the town spoke of how the guitar healed the woman, it should have worked.

With more determination, Ernesto began to play the instrument again, only to stop mid-song. Just behind him was the small sound of cooing.

Turning around, Ernesto saw that the baby that had been previously sleeping in the crib was now awake and looking up at the musician.

The boy, Miguel wasn't it? Began to whimper when the music stopped, his tiny chest heave as a cry began to form.

Panicking, De La Cruz played a small tune to keep the boy from crying out and waking up the entire family.

Miguel smiled before babbling happily again, as if trying to sing along.

Just then, Ernesto felt a strange feeling on his ankle. Looking down, he saw that his wound was now gone. As if it had been healed by magic.

How? The magic didn't work before, what was different?

De la Cruz looked up at the baby boy, wheels were tueninf in his mind. Could it be possible? Could the magic of the miracle guitar be intertwined with...

"What's that noise?" a woman's voice asked, snapping De La Cruz from his realization

"It sounds like it's coming from Miguel's room," a man's voice replied

Ernesto began to panic, quickly and silently he moved towards the door and twisted the lock so they couldn't enter the room.

It sounded like the footsteps would have walked away but the baby began to whimper again when the musician wasn't playing anymore.

"Hello?" the man's voice spoke from just behind the door, "Mama? Is that you?" Ernesto began to panic a little when the knob began to turn from the outside but didn't open, "Why is the door locked?" More knocking, "Mama?"

Ernesto looked at the window, he had to go but he was not leaving with the no-longer-magical-guitar. He needed the magic.

"What's going on mijo?" an older womans voice said from behind the door.

The guitar needed Miguel in order for it's magic to work, and Ernesto needed the magic to stay young. He can't just take the guitar.

A dark look came over the mans face. He had to take Miguel as well.

"Whose in there?" the mans voice was a mixture of frightened and angry, the knocking became louder and more agressive, "Open the door!"

 _This wasn't the plan,_ Ernesto thought as he strapped on the guitar and slung it across his back. Moving more quietly, Ernesto slide towards the crib then reached inside and gently lifted the baby Miguel into his arms.

Miguel squirm as he was tucked in the strangers arm and he began to wail in fear.

Ernesto tried shushed him and tucked the blanket more around the baby. Even more carefully, Ernesto climbed out the window and ran down the street.

He had what he wanted, it just came in two parts.

* * *

With a jingle of keys, the bedroom door finally opened. Enrique, Lusia, and even Mama Elena entered the room.

Enrique quickly moved towards the open window to see a silhouette of a man running away from the house, he was holding something in his arm and a guitar was strapped to his back.

"Senor?" he called out, "Senor!"

The man didn't stop or even glance back, he disappeared into the night.

"It seems only the miracle guitar was taken," Mama Elena said as she looked around the room.

"Is anything else missing?" Ernique asked without looking away from where the man had disappeared.

"Enrique," Lusia's voice was shakey and it frightened the man, "Where's Miguel?"

The man spun around so fast it was a miracle his spine or neck didn't break. Lusia had a frightened look on her face as she stood next to the crib.

It was empty. It shouldn't be empty.

Enrique then remembered he saw a bundle in the mans arm, "Oh no,"

Fear filled his head and eh prayed that he was wrong. Turning back towards the window, he looked to where the man had disappeared and yelled with desperation, "MIGUEL!"

Far in the distance, was the faint sound of a baby crying. It didn't take long until the heartbroken parents joined in.

* * *

 **I know some of you already sent requests and I promise that I will get to it.**

 **Don't forget to review and leave requests.**


	2. How We Met

**Guest: That is a great one-shot and the best way to introduce this story. Could you do a one-shot about how Dante first came to the tower and when he first met** **Miguel.**

* * *

Dark clouds filled the sky as raindrops fell from the heavens like tears.

In the dark forest, a stray puppy was wandering around, lost, cold, and alone.

The poor puppy had gotten lost in the woods and the mixture of cold rain and bone-chilling wind didn't help him navigate where he was going.

In fact, it completely blocked his view of the cliff he was approaching.

The puppy let out a sneeze before it's paw stepped off the edge of the cliff.

With a long howl, the sick puppy slid down the slippery side of the cliff. Because of the mixture of rain and mud, the ground was basically a waterslide, so when the puppies body hit the ground it continued to glide across the ground.

The dog was going so fast that it wasn't going to be able to stop in time before it hit the upcoming large boulder. The puppy closed his eyes and prepared for inpact.

But instead of slamming against the stone, the dog went straight through the curtain of vines that concealed the large stone.

Finally the puppy's slip-n-slide journey came to an end just inside the cave.

The small dog picked himself up onto it's legs and shook his body to get rid of the mud.

Curiosity overcame the puppy as it looked around the cave. Just a few feet away was another enteramce that led somewhere new. Maybe it led somewhere safe a warm.

The puppy began to walk towards the unexplored area and then tilted his head in curiosity when he saw what was inside.

A tall stone tower.

After a small sneeze, the puppy's body began to shake violently. He was getting worse, he needed to get somewhere warm and soon.

Tiredly, the puppy began to walk towards the mysterious tower. Each step made the puppy's body seem heavier and heavier until it finally came to the tower.

A door was against the side of the tower, the puppy leaned against it and miraculously, it opened.

Inside was a set of spiral staircases that lead towards the top of the tower.

The puppy whinned worriedly but a clap of thunder gave him just enought strength to begin climbing.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and ever until finally it came to a end. The dead lead to a door that was on the roof, who knows where it leads.

This would have been a miracle but with paws, opening that door was impossible.

A dizzy spell hit the puppy again, he was running out of strength. Desperate, the puppy began to bark as loud as it could and howl to try to get someone to hear him.

The sound of footsteps came from above. Using the last of his strength, the puppy let out one final howl before passing out from exhaustion onto the step.

Just above the canine's fallen body, the secret door opened and a little brown eye peeked into the staircase.

The door opened all the to reveal a young boy around the age of six. He had a blanket drapped over his shoulders to protect him from the cold.

Miguel gasped when he saw the body of the puppy. The little boy reached down and pulled canine up into the warm room of the tower.

After closing the door, Miguel wrapped the puppy's body with his blanket. The puppy disn't stir or wake up. Cautiously, the boy reached out to touch the puppy. With a gasp he pulled back, the dog was cold as ice!

Miguel jumped onto his feet and ran off in search of something.

After a moment or two, the boy returned. In his hand was a guitar that the boy had made himself. It was made from scraps of wood and was painted to match the one owned by his Papa.

Miguel sat next to the poor puppy and began to strum a tune and sing a small song.

As the song came to an end, the blanket began to stir as the puppy began to wake up. When he saw the boy, he ducked in fear.

"It's okay boy, you're better now," the six-year-old said with a kind smile, "My name is Miguel,"

Suddenly a large blast of wind made the window flaps swing open and a loud boom of thunder echoed against the walls of the tower.

Dante dived beneath the blankets and began to quiver. Miguel looked at him concerned before turning towards the window, "Are you afraid of the thunder?"

The puppy didn't answer as the boy stood up and made his way to the window.

"It's okay, they scare me too," Miguel said as he closed the window flaps shut, the sound of heavy rain lowered to a minimum. The puppy peeked out of the blanket as the boy sat on the ground next to him.

"You can stay here until the storm passes by, I'm sure your family would want you to be safe," The puppy then grew sadden, Miguel saw this, "You don't have a family?"

Another clap of thunder made the puppy jump but instead of diving under the blanket again, the puppy jumped into the boys lap and nuzzled against his chest.

Miguel held the shaking puppy in his arms, like his Papa would do whenever he had nightmares.

A large smile then stretched across the boys face.

"If you want, you can stay here with me," the puppy looked up at the boy with large eyes, "We can be a family,"

The puppy barked happily before jumping up and began licking the boys face. Miguel laughed before pullling his new friend into a hug.

After a second or two of hugging, Miguel placed the puppy down and stood up.

"But if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna need a name," the puppy tilted his head as his tongue flopped out. A list of names ran through Miguel's head until he finally picked one, "How about... Dante?"

The dog, Dante, barked as if to say 'yes'.

Before long, a yawn overcame both of the thrn.

"Bedtime," Miguel said rubbing his eyes before kneeling down to pick up Dante in his arms. The boy carried Dante up the stairs that lead to his room.

Miguel placed down onto the soft bed before climbing up and getting under his blanketsm After getting settled, the little boy hugged Dante and the dog nuzzled comfortably against his chest.

"Buenas noches, Dante."

The two were never alone again.

* * *

 **I wrote this instead of sleeping, well half of it anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, more is coming.**


	3. Welcome to the Family, Socorro

**TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter:** **Hey, I was wondering if I could put in a request for a chapter? Can you do a chapter about when Coco was born, maybe with Miguel's dad freaking out or something and Hector teasing him for it and Miguel asking if he was as nervous when he was born? Think it will be a good bonding moment.**

* * *

The day had started off normal, well as normal for a young boy with magical powers can have.

He woke up, ate breakfast, fed Dante, spent a little time with his family before heading into town for his normal shoe-shining schedule.

Miguel always enjoyed his job, he could explore his hometown, meet new people, and help his families business all at the same time.

The boy had been in the middle of shining a gentlemen's shoe when Hector came running towards him with amazing news.

His mama was having the baby!

Immediately, the two ran all the way to the hospital. Leaving behind the man with a half shined shoe.

It took only a few minutes before the two finally reached the hospital, where Enrique was in the waiting room.

"Is Mama okay?" Miguel immediately asked, his Papa was pacing back in forth with a nervous look on his face as he bit down on his fingernails. Miguel's concerned transitioned between his parents, "Are you okay, Papa?"

"Hmm?" Enrique looked down to Miguel as of he had just noticed him, "Yes, si. I'm fine, mijo," the man reassured before returning to his pacing.

"Aye!" Hector cried as he sat down on a chair with an amused look on his face, "He's doing it again,"

"Doing what?" Miguel asked as he took a seat as well.

"Biting his nails, pacing in a circle," Hector answered knowingly, "He does it all the time when he's nervous,"

"No, I don't!" Enrique called out before noticing he was, in fact, chewing on his fingernail, the man tucked his hands under his arms and continued to pace around.

* * *

An hour had passed and there was still no word on Lusia.

During which, Enrique grew more nervous than before. Miguel had only been home for nearly two months but he had never seen his Papa so nervous before

Hector spent his time flipping through magazines and pamphlets that were stacked on a table nearby.

Miguel turned to his uncle and asked, "Was he this nervous when I was born?"

Hector snickered at first before clearing his throat and becoming more serious as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Chamaco... he was way worse!"

* * *

Waiting was so hard. Miguel had learned that a long time ago. With all his years in the tower, he learned how to pass the time but that didn't make it go any faster.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and for Miguel each hour felt like a year.

Soon Miguel's eyes became droopy to the point where he couldn't keep them open anymore. Eventually, the boy found himself leaning against his Uncles' shoulder until he fell fast asleep.

Time passed by the sleeping boy and soon he was being shaken awake by his Papa.

"Miguel?" said boy slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he faced his Papa, "Come on, mijo. There's someone we want you to meet,"

Miguel's mind quickly snapped awake at those words. The boy stood up and followed his father down the hallway as Hector watched with a proud smile.

It didn't take long for the father and son came to the room where Lusia was sitting up in a bed with a bundle cradled in her arm. Enrique entered the room immediately but Miguel hesitated at the doorway.

Enrique walked up next to Lusia and the two joined together in a kiss, both ignoring the gagging sound coming from the door before the man looked down at his newborn daughter. With a teary smile, the father gently took the baby into his arms, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered before planting a gentle kiss on her small forehead, "I swear,"

The boy in the doorway smiled at his father's words and wondered if he said the same thing when he was born. The excitement that had flooded his heart now drained away by fear. His parents did exactly this twelve years ago with him, and they ended up losing him. No doubt the fear of losing their second child was in their minds. Miguel refused to let them experience the same fear a second time.

Right then and there, Miguel vowed to be the best older brother in the world.

"Miguel," his Mama's voice snapped him from his thoughts as he looked towards her, "Come meet your sister,"

The boy smiled before walking into the room and sitting on the bed. His Papa sat next to him so the boy could see the baby's face.

"Say hello to your sister, Socorro,"

Miguel smiled brightly at his little sister, "She's so tiny," he said causing his parents to smile, "I didn't think she'd be this tiny,"

"Would you like to hold her?" his Papa asked

"Can I?" the boy asked receiving bright smiles from his parents. Gently, Enrique placed the baby girl into his sons' arms.

Miguel adjusted his hold so he wouldn't drop his baby sister. The baby cooed and smiled up at the boy as he smiled back at her, "Hi Socorro," he greeted, "I'm Miguel, your big brother," the baby girl waved her tiny arms in the air as Miguel grasped one of her tiny hands into his own.

Lusia and Enrique smiled happily at their children. Yes, the fear of losing another child lived in their mind but the happiness that both of them were together was enough to chase away that fear.

From the doorway, Hector smiled before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door so the family could have their moment.

Just as Hector was about to go back to the waiting room, Imelda came out of a nearby exam room with a look of happiness and shock on her face.

"Imelda?" Hector questioned, "I thought you were home with the others. What're you doing here?"

Imelda looked shocked yet happy to see Hector standing there, she quickly raced over to him and lept in his arms like she did back at the Sunrise Spectacular. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Imelda looked at her love with happiness reflecting in her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

A minute later, the hallways echoed with the sound of Hectors happy grito.

* * *

 **I think you guys know what Imelda told Hector.**

 **For this chapter, I went to YouTube and looked up so many videos of older sibling meeting their baby sibling for inspiration. I almost died because of how cute it was**

 **:D**

 **I wish I could use my own experience but I was only two when my brother was born so I don't remember any of it.**


	4. Origin of the Miracle Guitar

**RATNMR7: The Origins of the Magic Guitar. It was never explored much in the first story, and it would interesting how it got its power.**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, there was a woman.

A woman who was born with many gifts. She held compassion and kindness in her heart, she had the spirit of music, and above all, she had the power to heal.

She wasn't a witch nor was she a normal mortal, she was just a human blessed with powers.

With her compassionate heart, the woman used her gift to heal the sick and injured. Many were amazed at her gift while others wanted to hoard it for themselves. While the woman knew the dangers of others knowing of her gift, she never wanted to hide her gift from the world.

A gift like hers must be protected but it shouldn't be hidden away.

As the years went by, many lives were saved by the power of her gift but in time, she could feel her own life coming to an end.

While she was gifted, she wasn't immortal.

The woman knew she couldn't save her own life, she didn't want her gift to die with her. So using an ancient book, the woman found a spell that would transfer her gift to another person or object.

With her love of music, the woman chose her beloved guitar to carry on her gift.

For the spell to work, she needed to add a piece of herself to the guitar. So the woman replaced the strings of her guitar with her own silver locks.

A few days later, the woman had died. But her gift did not die with her.

Before her death, the woman added one condition to the magic. The healing properties could only be conjured by those who were like her. Compassionate, kind, and had the spirit of music. One who would not use the power for selfish reasons.

After her death, many chased after what they called _'The Miracle Guitar'_ those who had selfish intentions for its magic. However, none could make the magic work. Their selfishness prevented the magic from choosing them.

For a while, the magic of the guitar was lost.

Until one day, a young man searched for a miracle to heal his daughter and he came across the legend of the miracle guitar. With his pure and selfless intentions, the man was able to use the guitar to heal his little girl.

Generations passed and many pure souls could harness the miracle guitars to heal those they held dear. However, none had the spirit to forever possess the magic.

Then came the day when a family began to search for the guitar in desperation to save one of their own. A woman whose life was fading by the day.

Because of the love that the family held towards the woman, the magic was able to be harnessed and the magic healed her.

Not only was a life healed, the Miracle Guitar had chosen its host to harness the healing power but instead of choosing the husband that played the music or his wife that had been healed, the miracle guitar choose the baby that the woman was carrying.

The baby was innocent, and the magic could tell that the boy would grow to be kind and hold the spirit of music in his heart. So the magic chose him.

The baby, Miguel, grew with a pure heart, even while he was raised in a tower and away from his family.

Even after the guitar had been destroyed in a sacrifice by Hector, the magic lived on in Miguel because he was pure and worthy of it.

As are all others who held the spirit of music and would only use the magic to save others lives, not their own.

* * *

 **TBH: I don't remember why I called the story Guitar Strings in the first place but I'm very glad I did.**


	5. Harmony and Imelio's Daughter

**Pen-Woman: This is a gender-swapped Imelda and Hector. Imelda as Imelio and Hector as Harmony or Helen.**

 **I want to read a story of Harmony or Helen whatever u chooses was pregnant with Coco and Imelio would be worried because she is soon to give birth any day now but she would comfort him telling him not to worry, the baby is not due until next week, only the baby decided to show up early.**

* * *

Harmony Rivera chuckled and shook her head at her husband.

Harmony had reached the final few weeks before their child was due, and with every passing day, Imelio grew more anxious.

"I'll be fine, mi amor," Harmony reassured her husband for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Right now, Imelio had to go downstairs to the shoe shop with the rest of his family but he felt nervous about leaving his wife alone in their room. With her laboring days drawing near, Harmony could barely find the strength to walk pretty much anywhere, so the pregnant woman spent her day lying in bed, reading books and thinking up a list of names to give their child when the time came.

"If anything feels wrong, even if it's a false alarm, you call me immediately," Imelio explained for that tenth time this week

"I promise," Harmony said before turning towards her round pregnant belly, "You promise too, baby?"

Imelio chuckled at her wife before turning towards "Be gentle for your mother," Harmony chuckled from where she sat. Imelio then smiled at his wife and brushed his hand through her hair, the two were about to join in a kiss...

"Aye!" Harmony suddenly cried and grasped her belly with an expression of pain on her face

"What is it? Are you okay?" Imelio cried as his wife took deep breaths

"No, no, I'm fine," she reassured before a smiled overtook her and she looked down at her belly, "I think we have a dancer in the family,"

Imelio chuckled but worry remained in her eyes, "You always see the good in everything, mi bailarina," the man placed a gentle kiss on her head, "Anything at all, call me,"

"We promise," Harmony smiled, the two shared a quick kiss before Imelio left the room and headed towards the workshop.

Harmony spent her time talking to her unborn child and thinking up of names.

"If you're a boy I was thinking, Marco and Socorro if you're a girl. Well, maybe Socorro, I think I might like Coco bet- Aye!" Harmony suddenly cried out and grasped her belly, "Looks like you like that one," her laughter was cut short with another contraction, "OW! Okay, I thought you'd promised to be gentle!"

Another kick almost made Harmony fall out of her bed, ' _something was wrong'_ she thought. The woman tried to stand up but another contraction made her lose

"Imelio!" Harmony yelled before another contraction hit her belly, "IMELIO! AHH! IMELIO! AYUDA! POR FAVOR!"

"Harmony!" thundering footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door until Imelio barged into the room, the rest of their family not too far behind, "What is it?"

"The baby," Harmony spoke between pained breaths and was clenching her stomach tightly, "It's coming,"

"Now?" Imelio gasped, he thought they still had weeks

"Yes! Si, now!" Sweat and tears streamed down Harmony's face as the contraction became more frequent and painful, "AH! Imelio!"

The man didn't waste any more time, he ran straight to his wife's side, "Can you move?" He was desperate but he couldn't carry her all the way to the hospital

"No, I ca- AYE!" Harmony cried harder, "I can't!"

"I'm calling the doctor now!" Victoria said from the hallway while the rest of the family watched in pain

"Imelio!" Harmony tried to reach for her husband's hand but he was already ahead of her and grabbed her own

I'm here, mi amor," Imelio ignored the painful grip his wife had on his hand, "What can I do?"

"Be here, please"

Imelio gently kissed his wife's hand, trying to calm her until the doctor arrived.

* * *

Hours had passed, and it could be described in one word alone: painful.

Painful for Harmony because she was the one in labor, painful for Imelio because his wife was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it, and painful for the rest of the Rivera family who was asked to wait outside.

After many hours of screaming, a baby's cry could be heard.

Harmony fell back onto her pillow in exhaustion with a smile on her face. Imelio didn't let go of her hand even when he turned to look at the baby that the doctor was currently wrapping in a blanket, "It's a girl!" he said with tears in his happy voice.

Harmony allowed her husband to let go so he could hold their daughter in his arms. Imelio gently kissed her daughters head before moving to stand next to his wife so she could see him as well

"She's beautiful," Harmony whispered before her husband gently moved the baby to her waiting arms. The baby cooed and waved her tiny arms around,"No, you're perfect," Harmony then placed a gentle kiss to her daughters head. Imelio pressed a kiss to his wife's head.

"What should we name her?"

Harmony chuckled a little as she remembered their conversation before the contractions started, "We had a talk before, she likes Coco,"

"Coco," Imelio repeated with a proud smile, "Beautiful, Coco it is,"

* * *

 **I've never been pregnant before, I don't know what it feels like or how labor goes.**

 **So if any mothers are reading this and it's not even close to real labor, I apologize.**

 **I wish I could always update this quickly. I'll try to get all the other requests out peeps, I promise!**


	6. Harmony meets Imelio

**Pen-Woman: Okay, How did Imelio meet Harmony?**

 **Imelio was in the market with his twin brothers to buy some materials for his shoes and looking very concentrated and some girls would flirt with him because he's so handsome and all but Imelio isn't into romance like the rest of the men. That is, all that changes when he heard an angelic voice singing. He followed the voice and he found her in the middle of the crowd singing and dancing with Ernesto but Imelio was really focusing on her.**

* * *

If there's one thing Imelio had gotten used to at this point in life, it's how flirty women can be.

Every Sunday, Imelio would go to the market with his twin brothers to gather the materials needed for the shoe shop. Every Sunday, he would try to avoid women like the plague.

It wasn't that he didn't like women, Imelio just wasn't to focus on romance like the other men in the town.

Oscar and Felipe on the othet hand, they supported their brother but tried to get him involved with forming a relationship before he threatened them with the boot of course.

Today, Imelio just wanted to get the supplies and go home without dealing with anything involving women.

The universe, and his brothers however, had other plans.

Imelio had just finished packing away his supplied, and ignoring three giggling and smiling ladies a few feet away from him, when Felipe suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a large crowd.

"What's going on?" Imelio asked as Oscar suddenly grasped his other arm. They were trapping him.

Neither of them answered as they finally came to a stop.

Beforw Imelio could ask any more questions, a voice intwrrupted him. An angelic voice.

A woman with long dark hair and a beatiful dress was singing and dancing to another mans guitar.

Imelio had been so mesmerized by her voice that he didn't notice that the twins had released his arms. Or shared lookslf victory.

Holding onto Ernesto's hand, Harmony spun around, with her skirt flowing around her legs, stopping for a split second right in front of Imelio.

For a second, time seemed to have stopped. The sound of Ernesto's singinf and the aufience cheering died away as the two strangers made eye contact.

Imelio couldn't breathe as his eyes meet Harmony's. In his opinion, never had there been such a beautiful pair of brown eyes

The beautiful woman barely blinked before twirling away from Imelio.

"Who is that?" Imelio mutteres to his brothers without takung his eyes off of the woman.

Behind him, Oscar and Felipe practically squealed when they recognized the look in his eyes.

Their brother was finally falling in love.

* * *

After that, every Sunday Imelio would go to the market with his twin brothers to gather materials needed for the shoe shop. Every Sunday, he would watch Harmony sing and dance in the plaza.

Every Sunday, he would fall more in live with the woman that had the voice of an angel.

* * *

 **Sorry that I've been MIA. I'll try to update more often.**

 **FYI: I apologize for my work. I can't write romance. I'm ashamed.**


	7. Abducted again

**Luckyduckylulu:** **Sooo I was wondering, what about a one-shot in between the time Ernesto gets all grumpy frumpy on Miguel when Miguel is like: _"Bye bye fake dad"_ and Ernesto's all like: _"Oh no you don't my little rake"_ and kidnaps him. And the time just before Hector and Co find Ernesto walking out of the closet? Because I am curious, I mean as easy as it would be to kidnap a screaming kid and bring him to a busy town in a busy building past everyone unnoticed, I can't quite picture it: _(Of course this is fiction so maybe everyone was distracted by an albino squirrel acrobat who dresses like a clown)_**

 _ **(HAHAHAHAA I'm broken, no disrespect intended, you are a wonderful author and this is a serious request)**_

 **Ps: just to be clear the squirrel is not part of the request, just a perfectly normally example that is not owned by anyone and is, therefore, free to use with proper credit, but I don't need proper credit cuz I created it... hehe... I'm done babbling now.**

 _ **(Chapter 9: Lavender's Blue - Chapter 10: The Sunrise Spectacular)**_

* * *

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine." Ernesto growled softly, "Now I'm the bad guy,"

Either Miguel didn't hear his former Papa or was just ignoring him, he didn't stop walking until a large hand grabbed his hood.

Was he really getting abducted by the same man twice?

"Let go of me!" Miguel cried out as he tried to pry the large hand from his hood. Ernesto yanked harder causing the boy to fall to the ground and making it easier to drag him around.

The two were almost to the exit when a loud and angry snarl came from the stairs. Both Miguel and Ernesto looked up to see Dante running down the stairs with his teeth bared. The Xolo dog grabbed Miguel by his pant leg and tried to tug him away from the madman.

Ernesto growled and kicked the dog away, hard.

Miguel watched helplessly as Dante skidded across the floor and slammed against the wall. His whine of pain could be heard before the Xolo passed out.

"DANTE!" the boy cried out in concern and desperation.

Once the pair had reached the exit, Ernesto picked Miguel up and held him tightly against his chest. The child struggled more as the man began going down the stairs.

"LET ME GO, PSYCHO!"

De La Cruz gently shushed the child and brought one hand up to his collarbone. Pressing a nerve point in his neck, the man smiled as the child went limp in his arms.

"Congrats, mijo," De La Cruz said darkly and draped Miguel over his shoulder, "You finally get to attend one of my shows."

* * *

If there's one thing that a decade of being famous had taught Ernesto, its how to travel through towns without drawing unwanted attention. More specifically, alleyways and backstage doors where no one would be and find the famous musician carrying an unconscious boy in his arms.

With his son draped over his shoulders, De La Cruz quietly snuck into the arena where the Sunrise Spectacular was taking place.

All of the workers and musicians were busy preparing for the show, so they didn't even see Ernesto enter his dressing room with Miguel over his shoulder.

Upon entering the room, Ernesto gently placed Miguel on the ground against the wall. The child abductor then opened a small box in the corner of the room and pulled out a chained handcuff.

Ernesto hated that he had to lock his own son up but if he didn't then Miguel would leave him, Ernesto couldn't let that happen. He worked too hard.

"You never belonged there, mijo," Ernesto whispered as he locked the cuffs around his boys' limp wrists, "That family would have wasted your talent and made you a shoemaker. You were meant for much more than that, you were born for music. I saved you, you belong with me,"

As the man gently stroke his sons face, Miguel began to wake up. The boy pulled away from his touch only to realize the restraints around his wrists.

Miguel struggled to remove the chains to no avail. The boy looked up at his former father with despair, "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me or was that another lie?!"

"You Left Me No Choice!" Ernesto boomed quickly silencing the boy, "You are all I have Miguel, and you were going to leave me, just like Hector did! How could you do that to your own father?"

"Because you're not my father! You Kidnapped Me!"

"Enough! I will hear no more of these lies!" Ernesto then stood up and grabbed a piece of cloth from his desk. Miguel struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't prevent the gag being tied around his mouth. His chances of escaping were dwindling to nothing.

Just then there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Senor De La Cruz? You're on in five minutes,"

Miguel tried to cry out for help but his cries were muffled by the gag. Instead, the stagehand only heard Ernesto's reply, "Si, si! I'm on my way!"

Turning back to the boy, Ernesto tried to pat his head but Miguel flinched away. This made the man more upset as he stood up.

"When we get to our new home, we are going to have a serious talk about your behavior, understood?"

Miguel did not answer or even look up as Ernesto closed the door.

Right as Imelda turned the corner.

* * *

 **And you all know what happened next.**

 **;)**

 **Also a little FYI:  
THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD!**

 **Just had to let you know and I shall never give up on it.**

 **I'm sorry for all of you that sent requests ages ago, I have not forgotten about you and I will get them all done. Now that school is done with, I have more time on my hands.**


	8. Siblings Forever

**This has been in my head for awhile and wouldn't leave me alone. I've been craving some sibling time between Miguel and Socorro.**

 **So, here it is.**

* * *

Miguel was playing a lovely tune on his guitar as watched with a smile as his little sister danced to the melody.

"You're becoming quite the dancer, hermanita," the teen smiled as music and dancing came to an end.

"Thank you, Miguel,"

Miguel gently leaned his guitar against the wall before turning back to his three-year-old sister. Miguel noticed the sudden upset look on her little face.

"What is it?"

Socorro walked forward to sit on the bed next to her brother, "How come Mamá and Papá won't let us go to Mariachi Plaza?"

Miguel sighed and wrapped an arm around his sister. He was always afraid of this moment, when he would have to reveal his past and why their family is so overprotective.

Not today, he wasn't ready.

"They let us, we just have to let one of the adults take us," the teen insisted.

"Why? I know you'll protect me, you always do,"

"Papá and Mamá just want to protect us. They don't want us to get hurt or taken, they just worry too much,"

"But why?" she insisted

Miguel tried his best to reason with his siayer without telling her too much, "I'll tell you one day,"

Socorro looked up at her older brother and held up her tiny pinky, "Promesa?"

The teen smiled and wrapped his finger around the smaller one, "Promesa."

"You shouldn't be making promises you won't keep, mijo." a deep voice rang through the room

Miguel's blood ran cold. He knew that voice, it was the same voice he had grown up listening to. The one that sung him to sleep, the one that said he loved him, the one that lied to him for twelve years.

Miguel spun around and in the dark shadows of the doorway, stood the man that haunted his dreams.

Ernesto De La Cruz.

"That's not possible," the stunned teenager breathed out as tears began to form at the sight of the man, "Your dead! I saw you die!"

The smile that De La Cruz wore was unlike the warm and comforting one that Miguel remembered from his childhood.

"I came back to see my disobedient of a son, and to put you back where you truly belong,"

Miguel held Socorro tightly in arms and away from the dangerous man. The little girl trembled in her brothers arms, she wanted the man gone.

"Mamá! Papá! Ayúdanos!" she cried out and De La Cruz's face became darker.

"They won't hear you, mija. Not where we are,"

Ernesto slammed the door shut and in that moment, the siblings were not in Miguel's room anymore.

A shaky breath escaped the boy as he looked around the familiar enviorment.

They were inside the tower. Miguel's old home.

"This shall be your home now," the man said calmly despite the fear radiating off the children.

Miguel kept Socorro behind him and stared at his former father with a look that could kill, "You can't keep us here!"

De La Cruz laughed amusingly, causing Socorro to grow more frightned, before glaring at Miguel.

"What makes you think I'd want you back after you betrayed me,"

Socorro cowered behind Miguel as the scary man walked closer to them.

In one fluid motion, De La Cruz pushed Socorro aside and yanked Miguel away by the collar of his shirt.

"Miguel!" the little girl cried out, frozen in place.

Miguel pried at the large hand as he was dragged closer and closer to the window, "LET GO OF ME!"

"She's not your concern, anymore!"

Within the time of a breath, Ernesto lifted Miguel off the ground and threw him out the window.

The wind rushed past Miguel as he continued to fall, and fall, and fall...

With a hard thump, the teen landed on his back upon the ground.

The teen laid lifelessly on the grass before a cough shook his body. Peeling his eyes opened, Miguel saw he was outside the tower.

And Socorro was still inside!

"Miguel!" her voiced called our from the top of the tower, "Where are you?"

With a groan, the teen slowly flipped hinself onto his stomach. Propping himself up with his elbows, Miguel spat out some blood before looking up and seeing Ernesto.

"Save me, Hermano!"

"Such a sad cry for help," Ernesto smirked, "Too bad no one will hear it" Miguel growled at the man as he slowly picked himself off the ground, "But you should know that more than anyone."

Miguel groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, his muscles ached and he almost fell back down but he forced himself to stand.

"You can't take her away from me," he said through the pain

"Of course I can," Ernesto shrugged, "After all, I took you away from your parents,"

"Miguel, Por Favor! Ayuadame!"

Miguel glanced up towards the window of the tower when he looked back down, Ernesto was inside the secret enterance and held the door in his hand.

"You have failed!"

"No!"

De La Cruz slammed the secret door shut just as Miguel reached the doorway. The teen tugged and pulled but the door was locked up tight.

With a growl, Miguel backed away at stared up towards the top of the towers. _How was he suppose to get back up there?_

"Save me, Miguel!"

"I'm coming, hermanita!" he shouted back up.

Papá Hector climbed the stones once, if he can do it so can Miguel.

Rubbing his hands together, Miguel grasped the stones and began climbing up the stone wall of the tower.

"Por Favor! Help Me!"

The more Miguel climbed, the taller the tower seemed to grow. Like it was endless.

"Don't Leave Me, Please!"

With a grunt, Miguel reached up for another stonehold but his foor slipped and his grip on the tower wall failed.

With a gasp, Miguel fell towards the ground.

"MIGUEL!"

* * *

With a gasp, Miguel shot up in bed.

It took a second for the boy to realize where he was.

He was in bed in his room, he was still home. His hair was glued to his forehead by his sweat.

Miguel sighed as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The room was silent except for the sound of Dante sleep-snoring.

Until a soft voice spoke up.

"Miguel?"

Startled, the boy turned to see Socorro standind next to his bed in the pale moonlight.

Half of Miguel was desperately happy to see that his sister was safe at home, while another half was ashamed that she had him in such a state.

"W..What're you doing here?" the boy asked and glanced out the window, "It's late,"

"I heard you yelling," the little girl whispered, "I thought you were hurt,"

"I'm sorry," the boy breathed out, embarassed that Socorro had seen him like this, "I just had a bad dream,"

"Oh," Socorro said with an understanding nod. To Miguels surprise, she began to climb up into his bed.

"What're you doing?" the boy asked as she crawled onto his lap.

"I'm going to sleep with you so you don't get scared," she responded and tried to pull the blanket over them both.

Miguel smiled at his sister and held her close as he laid back down against the mattress.

After they had gotten settled, Socorro wrapped her little arms around Miguel and said, "I love you, big brother,"

Biting back a sob, Miguel held Socorro closer, "I love you two, hermanita,"

The teen then gently placed a kiss on her little head.

After a moment, Miguel gently whispered, "Socorro, tomorrow I'm going to tell you a story,"

"What story?" the little girl said through a yawn

"Mine."

* * *

 **I hate writers block.**

 **I love all your ideas but I can't get the creativeness I need to make them fully awesome.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me.**


	9. The Missing Boy

**Guest: I'm glad you updated, that story was great. Could you do a one-shot about how the Rivera family coped with the loss of Miguel before he came back to them?**

 **SheWhoMustNotBeNamed: I'm really glad to see you updated. I really thought this story was a goner _(probably still is)_ , but I'd actually like to take a request if that's fine! I'd like to see a little more of the Rivera family _(not the genderswap one I want a fan of it)_ , especially the primos tias Tio Berto, and Abuelita, Papá Franco, and even Miguel's parents dealing with the lost of their child before he came home _(and maybe even squeeze Héctor in there if you can)._ And then end it off with Miguel his family being reunited :)**

* * *

Enrique raced out of the house in a attempt to chase after the man who has his son but the mysterious man had disappeared into the shadows.

When he trudged himself home, his entire family was awake and was taking action.

Gloria stayed with the children to make sure they were safe, Berto and Franco raced out in another search attempt, Elena called the police, and Carmen tried to confort the distress Lusia.

The police had arrived as fast as they could, first they interviewed the distress parents.

"What's the childs name?" one policía asked

"Miguel," Lusia answered, holding onto her husbands hand to comfort both of them, "Our sons name is Miguel,"

"How old is he?"

"Ten months,"

"Did either of you see the abductor?"

"I did," Enrique spoke, "But I couldn't see who it was. I only saw that it was a man,"

Just then, the front door swung open and in rushed Enrique's younger brother.

"I ran over as soon as I heard the news!" Hector breathed out, "What happened?"

At first, no one spoke until Lusia stood up and wrapprd her arms around the man, "He's gone, he's gone," Lusia sobbed, "Our Miguel is gone,"

Hector couldn't believe what his ears were telling him, his nephew was gone?!

The man had been wrapped up in his shock that he almost didn't that Elena stepped in to help calm Lusia down.

One of the officers stood up, "Señora, I know this is a difficult time for you but would you happen to have a photo of the child that we coukd use?"

Lusia wiped at her tears and sniffed before nodding her head, "Si, in my room," she replied and then led both of them to another room.

"What happened?" Hector asked his brother

"A man, I don't know who, broke into our home and stole Miguel from his crib!"

"That's terrible," Hector gasped, then shook his head, "You know what, I'm going to call Imelda and cancel our date tonight,"

Enrique's eyes widened and he followed his brother to the phone.

"No! Hector," the older man grabbed his brothers wrist to stop him, "I'm not going to let you do that,"

"This is too important," Hector insisted yanking his hand back and grabbing the phone, "My mind is made up,"

"But you were going to propose tonight!" Enrique's words made the younger freeze in his actions, "I know it Hector, I know you were going to ask Imelda for her hand,"

"This is more important," Hector repeated, "And if Imelda loves me the way I love her, she'll understand,"

"I'm not going to let you do this and that's final," Enrique declared, snatching the phone away and placing it down.

"Fine," Hector sighed in defeat, "But I am going to cancel the World Tour with Ernesto," he declared

"No," Frustration could be heard in Enrique's voice,"You have been planning that trip for years. I'm not letting you put your life on hold because of me!"

"Family is more important than music!" Hector almost yelled, "I love Miguel too, I want and I am going to help you find him!"

"That won't be necessary, Senor," the officer said as he returned to the room, "We're going to have all out men searching for the child, we can't put innocent llives in harms way,"

"Well, what should we do?" Hector demanded

"Wait," the second officer stated, "And pray,"

Without another word, they left the house. The problem wasn't resolved, in fact, it was worse.

"What did I do, Hector?" Enrique moaned

"Que? What do you mean?" the younger man asked

"Why did this have to happen? Why to us? Why to Miguel? He was so innocent, what have we- What have I done wrong for this to happen?"

"Hermano-"

"Where is he, Hector?" Enrique continued, his hands began to shake and his eyes misted over, "Where is my son? Where is he?"

"Stop it-"

"WHERE IS MY SON?! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY MIGUEL!?"

"Basta!" Hector cried out and threw his arms over his brothers body and tightly pulled him into an embrace, "Don't continue, don't say anymore,"

Enrique clung onto his younger brother like a lifeline allowing his tears of frustration and despair fall free.

"I just want my son, Hector," the man cried into the others shoulder, "I just want my Miguel,"

Hector couldn't do anything except hold him tighter, that was all he could do.

"We'll find him, Enrique," the man promised, "We're going to find him, and we're going to bring him home. I swear on my life,"

One single thought raced through the minds of the entire family:

 _Where is our Miguel?_

* * *

Little baby Miguel nuzzled himself closer to the sturdy chest he was being cradled against as he slept in sttttrong arms.

Ernesto smiled down at the baby and gently brushed his hand across the boys tiny tuft of hair.

Now he understood why the family had hidden and hoarded him, not just because he was magical, but because he was precious, and perfect.

At that moment, Ernesto vowed to give Miguel, his Miguel, what the man had been denied, the love of a father.

Ernesto had grown up an orphan in the De La Cruz church, which is where he had gotten his last name from. While the women there were nice, he never felt that he had it all.

Didn't he deserve it all? Doesn't he deserve a family? Doesn't he deserve Miguel?

Just then, the baby boy began squriming and whining in his sleep.

"Shhh, hush Miguel," the man then began bouncing the boy gently in his arms. The baby opened his teary brown eyes and looked up at the man who smiled back down at him.

"It's okay, Miguel. I'm here, I'll always be here,"

"Rest now, mijo," the older man gently kissed the baby's forehead as his little eyes fluttered shut again, "Soon, we'll be home and we'll be together,"

* * *

 **I don't know how Ernesto ended up here but somehow he did. :P**

 **Also,** **I didn't want to keep you all waiting on this chapter and I didn't want to kill myself trying to figure out how to perfectly. So I will continue this, so I'll put it in parts.**


End file.
